Because each archer has his or her selected size bow, and also because each archer has his or her personal strength ability to draw back an arrow to a designated draw length, using his or her bow, bulk arrow shafts first produced at a factory, are later generally cut again by an archer, or a person assisting an archer, to provide her or him with a group of custom arrows of equal lengths. This insures that the archer will be shooting the best length arrows, thereby avoiding excess arrow weight, and consequently avoiding a shorter flight of their arrows.
When wood was previously generally used for making arrow shafts, many standard woodworking saws and related equipment were used to cut them to selected lengths. However in comparatively recent years aluminum and fiberglass have been and are being used in making arrow shafts. Then more recently carbon filaments and carbon source materials have been and are being used in manufacturing arrow shafts.
To cut again these aluminum, fiberglass, and carbon bulk arrow shafts, of various diameters, received from a manufacturer, to a length selected by an archer, powered abrasive wheels have been and are being used. Also tube cutters have been and are being used, preferably with pre-inserted mandrels to avoid the partial or full collapsing of a hollow arrow shaft, and with subsequently employed reamers to create a uniform interior diameter to receive inserted portions of an arrow head. In addition, electric motor powered arrow cutoff saw assemblies have been and are being used.
However, there remained a need for a lower cost, yet accurately utilized assembly to guide, hold, measure, and cut a bulk arrow shaft of a selected diameter, to a length designated by an archer. Moreover, this assembly should be portable, as an integrated product, in respect to being conveniently and effectively used at one's home or shop, and also to be taken to a site, where an archer is staying for a while to enjoy the sport of archery.